The Ridden:Hunted
by Dawn Of Oblivion
Summary: Unova has fallen to the vengeance of the Legendary Pokemon. The region has become a play ground to the higher species, a wasteland, and the death count reached unimaginable numbers. That was just the First War, this is the aftermath.
1. Prolouge

"I want to show you how it all began."

"You mean... Unova's downfall?"

"Unova's downfall was caused by the chaotic actions of us Legendaries. No, Unova was just the background to a more horrific battle that you and other Ridden took part in."

"The other Ridden? Are you going to show me their story?"

There came a sigh.

The battle torn Lucario wait patiently for his reply. His wounds still healing from his previous fight. The cost being his left arm, chest spike, and Aura Sensors. The small, leaf-skinned Legendary before him had reanimated his DNA to which regenerated his missing limb.

The Lucario didn't bother to show emotion at this point. His thoughts were revolving around the loved ones he lost, and the trusted friend whom betrayed him. He contemplated suicide for every thought on what used to his life worthy companions.

"Damien," Celebi said. "we are not proud of our actions at Unova. We regretted every moment, and I speak for ALL Legendaries when I say I wish we could take it all back." Another sigh, this with a hint of despair. "But the Pokemon that were most effected by it lived on to right our wrongs. Some died trying to do so, and we will never forget those who kept going where there loved ones failed. So I'm going to mentally show you the story of those fallen warriors who fought for future life to not suffer like they did."

She waited for Damien to object, but he remained stationary, showing no signs of recognition or feelings. Celebi hovered towards the crest-fallen Lucario and hugged his forehead, hoping to comfort him.

"You have suffered more than a single life should, poor Damien." She said reassuringly, rubbing the fur on top of his head. There was a small moment of silence."

"Why do you pity the life that exists at a lower line of evolution? I went through hell to save my species from everything I have lived through, and now that I have failed to so, now that I have failed even the Legendaries, you still take mercy upon me... Why?" Damien's voice was fill with loneliness and sorrow. No hope for the future.

Celebi ceased her movement and stared at the gloomy Lucario... then smiled.

"Because I believe even someone that has been brought down from the top of everything you've fought for, can show every living thing out there, Human or Pokemon, that you can win the war, no matter the odds..."

"No matter what you will lose..."

The Lucario looked back at the green Legendary with a new light. He closed his eyes, recollecting his multiple lifetime amount of adventure he had with Pokemon who had be called the Ridden like him. The wave of new emotion overcame him. He cried a few tears.

"Show me then, Celebi, show me their story so I can forgot the horrible nightmares I have been burdened with."

Celebi lightly toughed the area between Damien's eyes and immediately his thoughts went white, and were slowly replaced with memories of over Ridden.

"Alright Damien, let's start with the thief."


	2. Zeta The Thief

**"The entire world is standing still... we have just received... confirmation-"**

"Fall back! Fall back! It's using Hyper Beam! Run!"

_"All communication with Unova was cut off, since then we have constructed an operation which will send in Regional Elite Champions-"_

"Where the hell is our evac! Darkrai's fleet is closing in on our coastline-"

_"These Champions have the best experience with Pokemon than any of us-"_

"High Providence do you read me! Anyone!... the legendaries slaughtered us... Don't send ANYONE!"

_"These trainers are our last hope for Unova's very survival-"_

"Everyone is dead!... oh my god... they are all fucking dead!"

**"Confirmation that the 5th Region Unova-"**

"It's a free for all playground for the higher being and we're at the fucking bottom!"

**"Unova has been overrun by the legendary Pokemon, and our special forces have not returned."**

"This is it... this was the revolution we tried to ignore... they warned us... and we wouldn't listen."

_"And if what we have done already could not bring Unova to our control once again-"_

"If anyone hears me, listen close... The Legendaries have won, every human has been destroyed, we lost..."

**"Unova..."**

_"-Unova"_

"Unova"

**_"UNOVA HAS FALLEN TO POKEMON."_**

-Years Later-

"Listen Zeta, they don't trust Pokemon anymore."

The Raichu looked at his trainer in surprise. He had never seen his master with a look of such paranoia and anger. It scared Zeta while also giving him that lack of safety feeling. He had only been released out of his PokeBall for a short time and already, after a quick run away from hostile humans, he was tired and scared.

"We're going to meet our friend Ricky at Goldenrod. He said there should be a ship for refugees at Olivine, and that all of them are gathering at the Golden Department Store Basement."

Zeta felt dizzy from the lack of rest. Being in the middle of Ilex Forest with humid weather conditions didn't help. His trainer had placed him on his head like he always did. Giving him shade and allowing Zeta to rest.

"This may seem like it's too much to handle Zeta, but our government has finally snapped, all Trainers are either to submit their license to an official within the next seven days or face corporal punishment... I can't give you up Zeta. But they will kill us if they find us running away from the law. So stay beside me at all times until I say otherwise. Got it?"

Most Pokemon didn't understand Human languages enough to have conversations, only enough to tkae battle commands, but Zeta was taught more than the average Pokemon. After a few seconds of mental translation, the Raichu nodded vigorously, making sure his trainer got the message. The human smiled.

"I can feel you trembling on my head bro, don't worry, once we find Ricky and get to Olivine we will be home free... Wherever we're going."

Zeta silently agreed and finally laid his head on his trainer's forehead and instantly fell asleep.

"I won't let you get capture by those Hunters, I promise."

* * *

After a short trek though the woods, sunlight hit Zeta's closed eyes as he flinched in awakening. He grudgingly looked out from his trainer's hood to see the shining city of Goldenrod lighting up the night fallen area. the amount of light stung Zeta's eyes for one quick second before he started to admire the amount of electrical power that lights up the city. His trainer laughed at his expression.

"You always loved this town at night."

The two of them made their way into Goldenrod, heading towards the center where the Department Store was located. Zeta kept himself hidden inside the coat. Then came the familiar sound of a friend's voice.

"Zion! Over here quick!"

Zeta peered over his trainer's head to see a black haired skinny teenager crouched in the shadows of an alley way. Zion, his trainer, was dark skinned with very short hair, making it easy for Zeta to hide in his hood.

"Ricky? Dude, whatever happened to going straight to the Basement?" Zion questioned.

"I know, I know but I had to talk to you before you reached the Basement." Ricky replied. Zion looked quizzical, and joined his friend in the darkness of the alley. Zeta, checking that it was safe to come out first, leaped out of Zion's hood and stood by his trainer's feet. From there he noticed his own friend. A Shiny Mudkip leaning to the side from behind Ricky's leg.

"Hey, Zeta! Long time no see." Said the shiny.

"Same to you Kardimale." Zeta replied. He noticed the trainers were in a deep discussion, not focusing on their Pokemon at that moment.

"You know where we're going right?" Asked Kardimale.

"Yeah, a refugee spot under the Department Center right?"

"No, I mean where we're really heading, after we re-group at the Basement."

Zeta went from casual to interested, he didn't remember his trainer mentioning what happens afterward. He knew the Mudkip well enough that whatever he said came from proven rumors, or cold hard facts. That was one of the reasons he had refused to evolve, he had the power and intelligence of a Swampert,and his size made it easy to dodge hits and sneak into crevices. Whatever his friend knew, it had to be true.

The Mudkip took the silent response as a 'No' and continued.

"The whole region has gone into an uproar when these Ridden Hunters appeared. The human goverment has now completely disbanded any further actions that involve being a Pokemon Trainer."

"Trainers are being... rid off? What are these Ridden Hunters? Zion kept me in the Storage Center for so long, this is all new to me!" Zeta exclaimed.

"These Ridden Hunters came about not too long ago. Apparently, there was this uprising in Hoenn about how Pokemon shouldn't be treated as companions anymore after what happened in... Unova."

The name gave chills to the Pokemon. Memories arose at the horrific images and footage of the massacre that took place in Unova.

"Well, that uprising started rebellions across Hoenn,Kanto, and Johto. These rebellions lasted for years, they were trying to convince the government to demolish all relationships between man and 'mon. Well, recently they just their wish." Kardimale continued.

"So what, these rebels became the Ridden Hunters?"

"No, every single human that took part in all the rebellions are now dead."

Zeta froze at the spot, ceasing his breathing, already assuming what happen as the effect.

"These massive groups were stormed in their bases by thousands of dark Pokemon. They didn't stand a chance, and it wasn't just random attacks either it all happened simultaneously. When news of the slaughter reached the human government, they tried to conjure some way to finally retaliate out of their own fear of their species extinction... But instead a whole new clan came out of no where and began to kill or capture Pokemon that belonged to Trainers everywhere."

"Another human rebellion is doing this out of revenge?"

"No, it gets even more mysterious, the new clan, the Ridden Hunters, they are all Pokemon!"

As if on cue, there was distant sound of joined screams and cries or terror. The trainers both stared out of the alleyway in horror, realizing the only thing it could mean at this moment.

"Kardimale quick! Open the shortcut!" Ricky ordered, stopping his conversation with Zion. Kardimale obeyed and turned to face the wall behind the group. Going into a battle stance, the Mudkip released a stream of circle synchronized water at the wall. When he finished, the wall glowed blue and vanished, revealing a stairway that lead beneath the building.

"Hurry, we have to warn the others before that thing gets here!" Ricky yelled.

Zeta turned to his Mudkip friend with a confused expression.

"I'll explain when we get to the Basement." He replied.

The four made haste down the dimly lite stairway, Kardimale latched onto to Ricky's cape, and Zeta hanging onto Zion's hood.

"Pokemon reactive doors? How did you make that?" Zion asked.

"It wasn't me, it was Cynthia who designed it, we just put those portals everywhere where it leads to refuge for Trainers like us. It was a pretty smart idea if you think about it." Ricky replied.

"Cool, so who else made it down here?"

"Some folks from Blackthorn, a Gym Leader from Olivine who will be escorting us, all of the Trainers who came here from Kanto for the Pokemon League, and a LOT of other disowned Pokemon."

"Jasmine? She doesn't seem like the type of girl to be a refugee leader dude."

"You would be surprised bro."

The group of four had gradually started to see a yellow light at the end of the staircase. Ricky was the first to step unto the cold basement floor with Kardimale behind him. Zion jumped over the last two steps, keeping his old habit.

Zeta gaped at the overwhelming amount of Trainers and Pokemon. He was taking in more of what Kardimale had said to him. Everything was changing.

"I'm to warn Jasmine of that... monster above. We're going to have to proceed with our escape plan early." Ricky said.

Zion nodded, and his friend took off into the crow with his shiny Mudkip. Zeta observed the way the refugees were nervously looking around as though they shouldn't be here. Which was true, no one deserves be in this situation.

"C'mon Zeta, we better gather with the rest and get to know everyone." Zion calmly leaped off of Zion's head and walked with him beside his feet. The pair scuttled through a small group of worried Trainers and settled beside a pillar. Zeta noticed the Department store supply boxes set beside them and lifted a lid to find the store's snacks. He gave one to Zion. He looked at the gift and smiled at the Raichu as he ripped the wrapper. "Always the thief Zeta."

After half a hour had gone past, Ricky returned with a discerned face and Kardimale. The Mudkip rushed to Zeta almost afraid to give the Raichu the news he had received.

"Care to tell me why Ricky had gone pale when we heard that roar?" Zeta questioned. Kardimale sighed.

"Not to long ago, another place for refugees at Cinnabar Island was cut off from communications. Not long after we got word of an Aggron being sighted from the area near the island. That wasn't the first time a place for refugees was destroyed, it also wasn't the first time that Aggron was seen near the same place."

Zeta stared at Kardimale with fear. Hardly wanting to hear more of the news.

"Jasmine said that that thing doesn't know where we are exactly, but it does know were in the city, so we don't have much time before it finds out. She's going to start the evacuation early for that sake. For some reason she seemed hesitant to do so however. Anyway, there is a tunnel that leads from here to south of Ecruteak. From there we're traveling to Olivine on an abandoned railway."

Zeta was relieved to know there wasn't anymore bad news, just plans. The Raichu looked at their Trainers to see them in another deep conversation about the travels they were going to have. Zeta looked back at Kardimale with confusion.

"I don't get it, there are about fifty Trainers in here why won't they jst fight off the Aggron so we can safely get away without worry?" He asked, turning his head to the side.

Kardimale shook his head with his eyes closed. "It isn't as easy as that, this thing... this Aggron, it isn't even a Pokemon Zeta. It's beyond evil. Scouts were sent to what was left of those refugees... It wasn't describable from what I've heard." Kardimale replied.

Zeta's fear of being discovered grew more distressful. But he had confidence in the Gym Leader that was leading the escape. He let go of his worries and started a small conversation with his friend about recent successful pickpockets and raids before this sudden revolution. Then Zion grabbed hold of him in a brotherly hug saying: "Hear that Zeta? We're all escaping on a cruise ship for perfect cover! Imagine all of the loot we can get from there!"

For a small moment, in his Trainers arms with his few friends around him, Zeta could feel a brand life ahead of him with new lands and new people to meet. His senses all telling him to be prepared for a new experience on a new adventure.

He just wasn't aware of what it take away from him.

The entire basement went silent. The chatter of Trainers and Pokemon became mute and the only noise that rang through everyone's ears was the thunderous pounding of metal footsteps echoing from the dark stairway behind them.

Zeta's senses went blank as Trainers with their loyal Pokemon companions gathered into a lineup facing the entrance to the stairway. The humans leaning forward in a battle-like stance with the Pokemon ready to obey their every command. Other, more smaller Trainers slowly backed up gathering near Jasmine, ready to follow her to their escape route.

Zion, pushing his cloak off his shoulders, got to his feet while setting Zeta down.

"Is... is that the sound of that monster you told me about?" Zion asked.

"Dammit, I hoped we would have more time." Ricky said with angst.

In an instant, the small dark doorway all the Trainers were preparing to attack against, let out an ungodly bright glow, following by a high pitch screech.

Trainers and Pokemon cringed at the sound, and protected themselves from the dangerously bright light. Zeta cowered behind Zion's leg. Everything was happening so fast.

Finally the ringing noise that echoed through everyone's ears died off, and sight was regained. One Trainer was lying on the floor near the stairway, he rubbed his temple before lifting his eyelids open... then he screamed in horror.

No one except him could see the giant metal beast that smiled menacingly before him. Everyone else was still recovering their sight. The teenage Trainer quickly scurried to his feet and called to his Pokemon.

"Nidoqueen! Use Strength!" The Trainer commanded.

From the sidelines of the crowd of Pokemon and their masters, a large blue dinosaur-like Pokemon rushed into the view of the mob. The ferocious Pokemon hurdled towards the mysterious invader with a loud battle cry.

Before the Nidoqueen could finish her roar however, the metallic beast swung forward with it's left arm, and in another swift move, crimson liquid covered claws emerged from Nidoqueen's back.

Zeta stared in horror as the monster then quickly brought it's claws from the Nidoqueen's chest and kicked the blue Pokemon back towards her owner. In the process, blood sprayed into the air and made a messy trail from the invader to the now emotionally scarred Trainer and his dead companion. All eyes were now upon the lightly blood covered invader. Light reflected off of the blood chilling smile that belonged to the murderer. Then the monster stepped into a more recognizable light.

"It's that thing! The Aggron!" Ricky cried, trembling from the scene he just saw.

Zeta became light headed, his hearing started to falter, his vision remained calm, but he became unaware of everything around him except the blood bath that took place before him.

Screams of terror and fear echoed among the basement walls. All Zeta could now observe was the mass of Humans and Pokemon fighting for their life. Trainers trembled as they attempted to make orders to their Pokemon. Other Trainers could be seen running away, the blood of their Pokemon splattered across their clothing.

"Zion, we have to get to Jasmine, start getting everyone out of here while that demon is distracted!" Ricky yelled. Zion nodded and his friend took off into a far corner of the Basement. The dark skinned Trainer turned to see his Raichu stunned to one place.

"C'mon Zeta, we've gotta go!" Zion cried out.

Zeta continued to gap at the waves of blood flying through the air. The entire moment was sickening to witness yet impossible to look away from. The Aggron continued to weave through every attack thrown at him, he would counter powerful moves with bone cracking punches, muscle-tearing slashes, and blood-splattering movements.

The blood drenched invader didn't bother making targets, whether it was Pokemon or Human, attacking or running away, the behemoth didn't cease his blood bath.

Finally Zion grabbed hold of Zeta, not bothering to break though the Raichu's daze with speech but instead with physical action.

Zion kept a firm grasp of Zeta and followed Ricky to a small group of petrified survivors. Zeta's trance ended once he lost sight of the massacre. His mind was terrorized with images of ripped up limbs, piles of Pokemon and Human mixed entrails.

In the midst of confusion, too many frightened Trainers ran into Zion and it forced him to drop Zeta from his arms. Zion was pushed away by the wave of scared Trainers. Zeta was left tumbling across the floor, barley missing the fast moving feet above him. Zeta roughly slammed into a pillar and the wind knocked out of him. Too weak and scared to move, Zeta calmed himself and regained control of his breathing.

"Z-Zion?... Zion!" The Raichu cried. His words were drowned by the constant horrifying screaming that filled the walls of the Basement. He quickly dashed into the mob of terrorized Pokemon and Humans. His somewhat small size allowed him to dodge all of the rushing feet of the people above him. He yelled out his Trainer's name after every ten second interval. There came no reply from the people around him.

"Zeta! Zeta over here!"

Zeta sidestepped from an oncoming Trainer then turned to the voice calling him. To his slight dismay it wasn't Zion, but instead his Mudkip friend Kardimale. He din't hesitate to follow his friend away from the scared to death flood of Trainers.

Kardimale motioned to follow then broke into a run towards the same direction Zion was going earlier. Zeta ran beside and hoped they would find Zion soon. The two Pokemon finally reached a much more calmer group of Trainers gathered into a dark corner. Zeta scanned the crowd but could not see Zion among the Humans.

"We have a freight elevator coming down. It can only hold around twenty Trainers at a time though." Kardimale said.

"But Zion... I can't find him!" Zeta replied. His face was in a expression of confusion and painful paranoia.

"He'll find us now come on!" Kardimale ordered.

Zeta hesitated this time. Everything was going down very fast, The Aggron behind them, and the slow heavy machinery that lead them to safety was making it's way down toward them. Every other minute another scream would sound, followed an instant silence in the middle. It was getting closer.

"Alright, let's move."

The pair of them continued into the clustered Human and Pokemon crowd. Kardimale quickly found Ricky and went to his side. The young brown haired Trainer looked down, then showed a face of relief.

"Good, you found Zeta. Zion should be here any second now and we'll be out of this hell hole." Ricky stated. Zeta only heard a few words, the terror filled screams got louder and louder. Zeta almost cried as he felt the monster get closer, he could hear the pounding footsteps of The Aggron pure metal feet as well as the vibration of it's weight.

Zeta felt three Trainers rushed past him, heading into the chaos behind them. Zeta's curiosity got the best of his fear and he spun around to observe the fight. Three Pokemon appeared from separate red flashes. There was a very tall Charizard that Zeta instantly recognized from Zion's original team, a huge sized Skuntank, and a small Sudowoodo.

The Aggron dropped his latest victim, a poor bloody Marowak that had lost it's consciousness minutes ago. The first Trainer commanded his Charizard to use his flamethrower, the dragon obeyed and unleashed a wave of fire from his jaw. The Aggron was consumed in flames, the brightness of the fire light up the entire Basement, Zeta could feel the heat almost singed his fur yards away.

"Skuntank! Add onto the flames, use your own flamethrower!" The second Trainer commanded. The skunk did as it was told and released it's own flame towards The Aggron.

"Sudowoodo! Assist with Helping Hand!" The third ordered. The rock hard tree started a dance like motion as it's branches let off a bright yellow glow. The dance continued for a few seconds before the flames from the Charizard and the Skuntank grew brighter, and hotter.

"A very good combo if I say so myself." Affirmed Kardimale. Both Zeta and Kardimale observed the effective battle combo. The three Trainers that owned the Pokemon trio, two males and one female, had similar green and red outfits. Zeta put two and two together and assumed this bunch had traveled together for a long time.

"Alright! Yeah got this monster under our control now. Zach! Wrap this up with Skuntank's Poison Gas!" The Trainer of the Charizard instructed. His friend nodded and yelled out the commands to his Skuntank. The giant purple skunk ceased it's Flamethrower and instead of red flames, purple gas was released from his gaped jaw. The smoke was directed towards the metal beast engulfed in Charizard's flames.

"What are they doing! Poison won't affect the Steel body of that Aggron. They need to keep up the fire if they plan to hold back that thing!" Kardimale hollered. Zeta's fears of getting killed by The Aggron returned again. He his head away from the battle and located the freight elevator.

The lift had already reached the Basement and Pokemon and Humans were pilling on. Zeta was surprised at how many creatures fit inside the lift before the chain linked doors shut and the elevator slowly crawled back to the surface. Ricky, Kardimale, Zeta, and a few more creatures were still waiting near the lift for the next load.

When the fight had started with The Aggron, Zeta noticed that the wails of despair and fear had gone away. In was now a fact that this Aggron was doing entire blood bath on his own. Zeta could hardly believe that so many Trainers had fallen to this one Pokemon alone. He returned his attention to the fight once more.

By this time the trio of Trainers had realized how useless the Poison Gas was. The Aggron was now moving again from the lack of flames holding it back. Zach's Skuntank abruptly stopped it's attack and turned to his Trainer for assistance.

That was the Skuntank's last mistake.

Instantly, Charizard's continuous flame had stopped hitting it's target. The Aggron had removed itself from the ongoing flame as though it was just a spray of water. The metal beast took advantage of Skuntank's unawareness, not that it needed too, and lifted it's arm into air and brought down the shadow covered claws upon Skuntank's back. Purple blood sprayed in a large radius around the skunk. There a loud quick cry of pain coming from the Skuntank, and to the trio's horror, The Aggron then dragged it's claws downwards, slicing through Skuntank's skull.

"NOOOO! SKUNTANK!" Bawled Zach.

Zeta closed his eyes, he couldn't take any more gruesome images in his head. He felt Kardimale's fin around his shoulder and they both turned away from the battle, making a very educated guess on how it was going to end. All Zeta could make out from the battle now was the disgusting sounds.

"Good God! Charizard kill that bitch! Use Flare Blitz!" The first Trainer commanded again. Once again Zeta could feel a sudden large amount of heat against his fur. There was a short silent moment.

"It's just... ignoring it! Mark do something else!" Zeta recognized the voice to be female. He knew it must belong to the third Trainer.

"I know dammit! Charizard, time to bring out the big guns! Use Fire Blast!" Mark told his Pokemon.

"Sudowoodo, we've been through a lot so don't let me down, cripple it with Hammer Arm!" The female Trainer dictated.

There came a loud roar of fire followed the sound of two hard metals clashing against each other. Afterwards there was a howl of pain coming the area the Charizard was remembered to be. Zeta cringed at the sound of bones shattering.

"Shit! Charizard Fire Slash his arm... what the... Charizard!" Mark screamed all the while sounds of unbearable pain was heard from the dragon... then silence.

"No No No No NO! What deep pit of hell did this thing come from!" Mark cried in disbelief. The next set of sounds happen too quickly for Zeta to decode. But the Raichu could make out what sound like a drill plowing across concrete and the scream of a terrorized woman.

Zeta couldn't resist his thirst to see the unknown and snapped his eyes open and twisted around. He instantly regretted his choice.

Laying beside the female Trainer was a Sudowoodo without limbs, instead there was small piles of crumbled branches scattered around the Pokemon. It's owner had lifted it's up to her lap but her focus was on something else. Zach remained fallen to the ground, gazing upon his fallen companion, he was still in shock. Zeta unwillingly relocated his sight where the woman was staring. He noticed the red dragon was lying sprawled across the floor, blood flowing from it's wide open neck. There was still dread filled in the Charizard's lifeless eyes.

Zeta then found The Aggron. The beast was rising from a Shadow Sneak it had used to teleport behind Mark. The monster placed it's gigantic steel paw unto Mark's shoulder. Alarm struck Mark there and then, he was in deep shock to face the Pokemon behind. Zeta looked at The Aggron in utter astonishment. From what he heard and saw, The Aggron had taken on five-hundred degree flames, for a Steel type that should have killed one instantly. But this metal monster didn't even have a scratch mark on it's shiny metal plated body.

Then the Aggron spoke, it's voice was like a deep, calm, yet terrifying demonic tone. The Aggron brought it's jaw down towards Mark's ears, ensuring he heard every word.

"Do you know a fate worse than death, Human?" The demon questioned. Mark remained in shock and refused to answer.

"It's when I ultimately shatter your entire life, break everything in your body, and then..." The insane Pokemon leaned closer. "I let you live your nightmare."

The Aggron disappeared in a dance of shadows, Mark remained stationary still in shock. By this time all of the Trainers had been watching the clash. Some had backed away, hoping they wouldn't hit by a stray attack. When the Aggron disappeared, a majority of Trainers had ran off in random directions, not wanting to be the next victim. But instead of continuing the slaughter, The Aggron reappeared into the light, this time he was positioned behind the female Trainer.

Mark looked forward and cured himself from shock when he took notice of Aggron's next move. With dread filled in his eyes like his fallen Charizard, he broke into a run at his friend. The woman looked up and stared into Mark's eyes in confusion, blind to the behemoth behind her.

"Mark?" She asked softly.

"Keisha! Move!" He yelled in despair.

Before he could get closer, blood splattered over his clothes and he stopped his hopeless running. He simply fell backward and his breathing went erratic. He now wished the Aggron would gut his chest the claws that had already taken so many lives recently. The Aggron laughed in a devilish way as he was enjoying the dramatic scene he just caused.

"You Humans and pitiful emotion, it takes so little just to make your kind break." It said.

Zeta couldn't take anymore of this nightmare before he went insane. He pulled his attention away from the dreadful event and rushed towards the cage doors that would soon open up the freight elevator. He circled around several times trying to spot his Trainer among the chaotic mob of other Trainers. Still no sight of the dark-skinned Human.

"Zeta! Kardimale! On me, the lift is almost here!" Ricky called out.

Zeta and Kardimale climbed unto opposite shoulders on Ricky and the Trainer leaned close to the chain linked doors. The whirring of machines gave signal that the lift was very close.

"C'mon hurry it up you stupid piece of junk!" Ricky complained.

There was high tone 'ding' and the elevator's doors slide open, revealing Zion in the middle of the mobile platform.

"Zion!" Zeta howled, his Trainer didn't know exactly what the Raichu said, but he happy to him again. Zeta leaped from Ricky's shoulders and switched to Zion's.

"Hey bro, sorry I let go of ya." Zion said, chuckling as Zeta was happily saying his name multiple times. Ricky smiled as walked up to his friend. In seconds, the last group of refugees piled into the lift as the four of them moved out of the way.

"Dude? Where did you go? Why did you go up before us?"

"Sorry Ricky, I got bulldozed to the lift from that mob and before I knew it, I was already aboard the 'escape route'. Jasmine trusted me to escort the rest of the survivors while she sends the news we where attacked." Zion answered.

"Well we better head up now! That Aggron is probably done taking all the pleasure from his last kill." Ricky stated.

Zion nodded and clicked the 'UP' button on the button panel in the lift. Zeta expected to hear the noise of moving pistons and pulleys but nothing happened. Zion repeated to pound on the green button, but there was no reaction. Zeta's hopes once again fell farther down. Hoping to find a solution, he followed the pipes and wires from the top of the panel and traced the trail to the wires on the outside of the life. Zeta moved up to the side of lift and trailed the wires. Then he found the problem.

There was a large, sharp, and long metal blade implanted into the wiring that controlled the heavy lift. Zeta immediately knew whom it belonged to and quickly got Zion's attention. The Trainer looked at where Zeta pointed to, he took a look of panic... then sighed.

"Great, we can't control the lift from inside..."

The panic-stricken Trainers directed his attention to the control station meters away from the elevator. Inside it was another control panel, one with a working lift button. He looked around him and stared at all the darkened faces of defenseless refugees, then he heard the distant,familiar,yet bone chilling sound of heavy and slow footsteps. They all had to get out, he made a promise.

Zion toke a knee, stare into Zeta's eyes and made sure he had his full attention.

"Zeta, the world is going into chaos because of the sins we made at Unova. I need you to remember that you will be hunted from now on, but I have full confidence you will make it through this. Just never forgot one thing: There will come a Pokemon that you trust your life on. You made good judgement so far or you alive after of the thievery we've been through, so I'm sure that you will find the Pokemon you can trust. Until then, stick to the shadows, trust no one, and never say who you really are. Understand?"

Zeta didn't want to accept what his Trainer was about to do, but he knew if Zion didn't they would all die. Zeta felt tears start to form in his eyes, already feeling despair and loneliness at what was about to happen. But he never disobeyed a command or ignored a question during his entire time with Zion. He wasn't planning on defying Zion's last request.

Zeta slowly nodded, tears dripping of his cheeks. Zion fought back tears, not want to make this more hard. He hugged his partner in crime one last time, then walked out of the lift.

Ricky and Kardimale overheard the entire thing, they knew there wasn't enough time for a farewell.

"It's been a good run bro... So you on the other side..." Ricky said soft enough for Zion to hear.

"Same here Rick, I made a promise that I would save every survivor, you just take care of yourself from here on out..." Zion lifted his right hand up in front of him, he balled up fist and held it up for Ricky to see.

"Brothers till the end?"

Ricky followed him in the same gesture.

"Till the end..."

With that said, Zion dashed towards the control station. Zeta could hear murmurs of the Humans around questioning why Zion had ran off into the Basement. They were oblivious to the sacrifice Zion was giving up for all of their lives. Zeta felt annoyed that they didn't even know the amount of emotional distress he was suffering because of how much had changed because of this revolution.

Zeta could barely hear the sound of Aggron's footsteps that moved towards the elevator. He felt more tears rolled down his face as the deep rumbling sound of the elevator's machines lifted in volume.

The doors slammed shut, and the lift began it's climb to the escape route above. Zeta closed his eyes and shut everything out around him. He ignored his shiny Mudkip friend beside him. He ignored the naive Trainers that stood above. He tried to ignored the fact that once they reached Olivine City he would be completely alone... but it failed.

He never heard Zion screamed, blades break through bones, or even a cry of pain. Not a single sound echoed in the elevator shaft. Some part of Zeta wanted to believe that Zion may have survived. But the odds seemed more the unlikely.

Zion's last words were burned into Zeta's skull, he agreed that he had to find someone he could rely his life on once he confronted the uncontrolled world above alone. Kardimale would last very long in Zeta's opinion, and being with Kardimale would make it harder to move on from Zion. In the head he decided he would travel to Olivine alone, separate himself from a larger crowd.

He was a Pokemon that once belonged to a Trainer, now he was separated from his Trainer making him one of the most hunted beings in the region.

He was a Ridden from this moment for the rest of his life.


End file.
